criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Footage of the Doom
Footage of the Doom is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eightieth case of the game. It is the twenty-sixth case of Berrini and the second case in Calamity Canyon. Plot After Chief Crosby caught Luke texting his girlfriend, he decided to send him and the player to a drilling site as someone had reported a fight there. However, they discovered the body of photographer Samad Baquir, impaled on a cactus. Beatriz confirmed that he had died by the cacti pricks piercing his organs and heart. The team first suspected a worker at the oil well, Xavior Devin, who had a grudge against the victim trespassing into the site as the victim’s camera was distracting him and the other workers. They also added traveler Oxin Gore who claimed that Samad was nothing else but a egocentric and selfish man as well as former miner Alan Lynton who threatened the victim with his shotgun after having caught him lurking around the mine he used to work in. Later, the duo heard that the victim’s vehicle had been found on the side of the road. There, they found clues to add well-known motorcycle racer Kit Ryker as the victim modified pictures of him to ruin his reputation, causing Kit to get back at Samad by breaking his camera. They also suspected journalist Julian Langdon who was more than happy to hear of the death of his former co-worker who treated him like a stupid child. Later in the offices, Luke and the player heard that someone was pouring gasoline on the victim’s jeep. After stopping Julian from becoming an arsonist, the team found enough evidence to arrest Alan for the murder. The old man first tried to deny his involvement in the murder, but he quickly snapped and claimed that who he killed wasn’t a man. When Luke asked what he was talking about, Alan exclaimed that no man could be so egocentric, selfish and would want to find his gold. He continued to explain that Samad wanted to steal his precious gold from the mine the team was investigating in. When the detective told him that it was a coal mine, the old man drew his shotgun, causing Luke to shoot him in the arm. In court, Yasmine Marrakchi sentenced the former miner to life in Berrini’s asylum for his crimes and to be treated for his clear insanity. After the trial, Luke asked the player if they could come with him to the coal mine as he was confused about Alan's beliefs that it was gold. At the mine, the duo found a half-buried wooden box that Luke had tripped over. After unlocking it, they were surprised to find an old diary inside. After sending it to Raj, the profiler explained to them that if they would trust the book, a legend foretold that some kind of treasure was hidden in the golden city they learned about previously that could grant intelligence and power, on which Luke laughed over how ridiculous it sounded. Meanwhile, Oxin came to the station asking for help. Soon the traveler explained that he had lost his map of the district near the drilling site and that the workers weren’t letting him search the site for the map. With Astrid, the player found pieces of paper that were revealed to be Oxin’s lost map. The duo then gave it back to him after he had thanked them more than enough. At the end of the case, Chief Crosby glared at Luke for his commentary on the treasure before he told them that they needed to find out more about the treasure. He also said that they would need to keep an eye on the people exploring it while avoiding the locals who wanted them gone from the district. That was when Astrid reported a murder on the highway. Summary Victim *'Samad Baquir' (found pinned to a cactus) Murder Weapon *'Cactus' Killer *'Alan Lynton' Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect wears army boots *The suspect eats barbecue sauce Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Profile *The suspect wears army boots *The suspect eats barbecue sauce Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect wears army boots *The suspect eats barbecue sauce Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect wears sunglasses Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect wears army boots *The suspect eats barbecue sauce Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect wears army boots *The suspect eats barbecue sauce Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats barbecue sauce. *The killer smokes. *The killer wears army boots. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Drilling Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Cacti, Oil Drill) *Examine Oil Drill. (Result: X Devin; New Suspect: Xavior Devin) *Talk to Xavior Devin about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Coal Mine) *Investigate Coal Mine. (Clues: Backpack, Torn Paper) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Oxin Gore) *Talk to Oxin Gore if he ever met the victim. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Termination Letter) *Ask Alan Lynton about his former job as a coal miner. *Examine Broken Cacti. (Result: Grey Dust) *Analyze Grey Dust. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon: Cactus; Attribute: The killer eats barbecue sauce) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Canyon Roadside. (Clues: MotorcyclePouch, Notepad, Bloodstained Boot) *Examine Locked Pouch. (Result: Pouch Unlocked; New Suspect: Kit Ryker) *Talk to Kit Ryker about the victim. (Attribute: Kit smokes) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Notes; New Suspect: Julian Langdon) *Talk to Julian Langdon if he ever met the victim. (Attribute: Julian smokes) *Examine Bloodstained Boot. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears army boots; New Crime Scene: Mine Cart) *Investigate Mine Cart. (Clues: Faded Paper, Defaced Poster) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Torn Target) *Analyze Torn Target. (12:00:00) *Confront Alan Lynton about shooting a target of the victim. (Attribute: Alan eats barbecue sauce and wears army boots) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Trail Mix) *Confront Oxin about the defaced poster of the victim. (Attribute: Oxin eats barbecue sauce and wears army boots) *Go on to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 *Confront Julian about why he was going to burn down the jeep. (Attribute: Julian eats barbecue sauce and wears army boots; New Crime Scene: Victim's Jeep) *Investigate Victim's Jeep. (Clues: Stained Photo Album, Broken Camera) *Examine Stained Photo Album. (Result: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance. (Result: Canyon Oil) *Confront Xavior Devin about the oil on the victim's photo album. (Attribute: Xavior eats barbecue sauce, smokes and wears army boots; Kit Ryker wears army boots) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Kit Ryker about the modified photo of him. (Attribute: Kit eats barbecue sauce) *Investigate Storage Area. (Clues: Dirty Gloves, Torn Pieces) *Examine Dirty Gloves. (Result: Cactus Pricks) *Analyze Cactus Pricks. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Candid Photo) *Analyze Candid Photo. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (2/6). (No stars) No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (2/6) *Talk to Luke about what he wants to do. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Coal Mine. (Clue: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Crate Contents) *Examine Crate Contents. (Result: Old Diary) *Analyze Old Diary. (09:00:00) *Inform Chief Crosby of the discoveries. *See what Oxin Gore needs help with. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Drilling Site. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Oxin's Map) *Return the map to Oxin. (Reward: Picture Perfect Hair) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Calamity Canyon